Full Moon, Midnight Sky
by an angel of darkness
Summary: who was she now? a nobody... after Sakura is left alone in an orphanage after the death of her dad and Touya, her friends left with their families. a new darkenss falls softly over tomoeda... what will be her reaction? and who is this that claims to her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Full moon, Midnight sky**_

Life was so different back then…

Well, they were only kids but, despite they were young and innocent, life was full of passion. Their reasons to keep on fighting and living might not have been the best, but, even though, their lives were 'magical', 'alive'.

_Why did everything __have__ to be so hard? _

_Why was life so grey, so dark, so empty__…_

Four years had passed since he left and she still couldn't really bring herself to forget; for the rest of her 'friends', she was dead, they left her when she most needed them so they couldn't have really been 'real' friends.

'They left her when she changed and became what she was'

'The Full Moon' was the title of her favorite story, her Japanese teacher wouldn't definitely like her version of the legend, but anyway, who cares? Furthermore, who was he to criticize her? He was just another jerk, another nobody. In fact, for the last couple of years, nobody was anybody or anything to her.

Since her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, a respectable archeologist died along with her brother, Touya Kinomoto in the car crash accident from which she had been the only survivor, she had no more reasons to live. The people from the orphanage couldn't cope with her as she stubbornly refused to talk to them so they just stopped worrying, after a while they just stopped caring aloguether…

Most of her friends, Rika, Chicharu, Takashi, etc. had just left because of their families; She guessed she didn't really care, after all they were just good friends, what really hurt was when her best friend and newly found cousin, the kind and gorgeous Tomoyo, daughter of the owner of the greatest toy maker company, Sonomi Daidouji.

Even though Sonomi really loved Sakura, almost as much as her own daughter, they had to leave to leave to Europe because of a new business base there and could not delay their plans.

The little humanity and warmth she might have had, just vanished once she was alone, once more left by all the ones she loved.

'_And her eyes grew wide and white while she went into the already familiar trance, under the magical spell of the impenetrable, unreadable, unique 'Full Moon', for the almighty huntress Diana, the virgin goddess __Arthemis__ was heartless, once again…'_

It was true, she had changed, changed for good, but, _who didn't,_ and, why did they care?

It was none of their business and she didn't really want to be seen, she was a shadow, a shadow in the night and so she would be for eternity… sighting sadly, she kept thinking again.. _Just like her,_ the impassible goddess, twin sister of the sun that like her, just like her, had once loved to see their loved one go away until they faded in the darkness… _the darkness that was her… _

A frightening long owl was heard in the forest, covered by the darkness of the night.

She just smiled and began walking towards the source of the sound. She, Sakura Kinomoto was no longer scared. She had changed and she was glad, now she was one of _them_.

It is true, ' _She__ was a werewolf '_


	2. Lost Love and Confusion, New Beginnings

Full Moon; Midnight Sky

_**Lost love and confusion**_

--

It is true, '_**She was a werewolf'**_

--

**Sakura's POV**

They were all together; they were a clan, '_**a wereclan'**_. 

For society she was the outcast, just a nobody but, in her new adopted family, she was special. Her long black and honey mane made her a unusual wolf, but, what really made her unique were the amazingly rare emerald green eyes. The beautiful she-wolf, despite being new to the clan, had already gotten herself quite a good position in their society and she was also respected as the second alpha female in command.

She was usually courted and followed by many young males that dreamed to be the future leaders of their clan but she always refused them. It wasn't because she thought they weren't good enough, but because they weren't him. When she looked at them in the eye, she saw neither sincerity nor honesty, even less love… There was definitely no love in any of their crystal sky blue eyes nor in their bright golden orbs. There was just curiosity, hidden fears, pride or even lust; but no love. They only wanted a mate, an 'alpha' female that would rise their status to head of the clan and they only wanted a strong mate, nothing else… 

**Flashback**

Ten years old Sakura was walking in the park, skipping and humming to herself on her way to her best friends house. She was walking distractedly and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor. When she looked up, she saw him, offering his hand to her; it was then that she looked in his eyes, drowning in their depths.

'… _and, when Amber eyes met Emerald orbs, time stopped, a connection was made and the world came to an end…'_

**End of Flashback**

How much she missed those warm brown eyes that enveloped her with their shine, making her feel safe, secure… 

Her little wolf, how sweet he was, 'how many times had he saved her life' she though with a slight smile. '_How many times had I saved __his__ life' _she then chuckled bitterly at this image, while a solitary tear, bright as a pearl and precious, as her feelings for him, made its way, painfully trough her pale cheek to then fall unnoticed to the ground. 

' _**Syaoran … ' **_she whispered softly before changing back to her animal self, howling to the moon that promised, her once before soft heart, now as hard and cold as ice, revenge, sweet revenge… 

--

**Elders' POV**

The elders were not happy.

The boy was unhappy the whole time and never smiled; this was, they considered, important enough for them to have their say; they could definitely not have the any distraction affect the future heir of the Li Clan. They knew it was again because of her, the sorceress who stole the Clow Cards from its rightful owner and turned them to Sakura Cards to then with the aid of a Spell steal the heart and reason of the young man under their protection. Even if they had wiped out his memories of her, there was still some part of his heart that refused to forget. Even if he didn't remember anything of her existence, she appeared in his dreams, her absence made him restless and irritated; he felt empty and didn't know why. 

The witch had changed him for a while and they were happy with some of the changes, the boy had become more sociable and smiled more, but, since she faded from his mind, so did his slight changes until he became what he was before and even worse. His strength diminished day by day and all he could say when this happened was a formula, a spell that little they knew would make him remember a very important lesson with time. 

'_**Everything will be alright; everything will be alright'.**_

The Elders of the Li clan had taken away his source of power and strength and had not yet realized that the girl they kept away from him, the one they claimed to be source of Xiao Lang's distress was in fact his inspiration, his reason to be… 

--

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"_Ki..om..to S..ku..a 'I Love You' Li Syaoran, now and forever" _claimed the back side of the beautiful necklace the boy saw in one of the estrange and extremely vivid dream that had been haunting his sleep for the past few weeks. In it, he saw a beautiful young girl with pale skin and long auburn hair. She was running out from the forest, a forest that looked extremely familiar but that he couldn't quite place, he felt like he knew her, she stopped running and sat down under a Sakura Tree in a park that kept repeating itself in his dreams. There she took from her pocket a beautiful necklace that had the mysterious inscription at the back of the golden cover for the beautiful emerald in the front. 

She was crying and although the boy didn't know her, it broke his heart to see her that way. Her pain hurt him in a way he couldn't understand. 

In the dream felt he was crying. He never cried for anything. He was the future leader of the Li Clan and he couldn't show any weakness nor could he have any emotions but, he loved; it was a weakness. He couldn't do anything about it, he just loved. He didn't know her, but he loved her with all his heart. Since he came from Japan after failing to get the cards, he lost his memories, he lost the hope to be happy again. 

Faith, trust and hope had died for him the day he got into that plane whose mission was to bring him home. 

--

**Sakura's POV**

She knew he was there, he was watching her, he always was…

Under the tree, the magical Sakura Tree where she captured "return" she felt his confused gaze on her. It was as if he didn't know her, but she knew he felt her pain. '_**How could he not know me? Was I that easy to forget?'**_ with questions like this, how could she not cry? He had loved her and she 

said nothing, she let him go and did nothing. Her feelings had been so difficult to understand… _**Why… Why… ?**_

Her smile, her happiness were gone with him. 

--

**Touya's POV**

He was worried for her, she didn't even respond to his teasing in the rare occasions he appeared. It is true, he called her 'Kaijou' but before, she always stomped on his feet and left running and giggling, happy because she got her revenge on her dear and annoying 'oni-chan'; now she just growled and went to her room. Now she was always on her own, she went to the forest way too much. He knew what she was now, what a heartless monster she had become, but didn't say anything about it. Those new powers were the ones that had after all, stopped her from dying.

He was a ghost after all, left behind to take care of her. It was just because he had some powers while in life that he was able to make himself visible to her sometimes.

He loved her very much but since their death, she had changed too much; from an innocent and cheerful cherry blossom, to a cruel werewolf for who love, was nothing but a lie. If her two guardians (he knew about them…) couldn't protect her from pain, neither could he. They were only spectators of a life that he knew was now destined to downfall and disaster. 

-- 

**Sakura's POV**

It was just yesterday that she felt him go to her in her dreams. He was gone again. School was not worth it any more. She still had good grades but she had lost her cheerful attitude. 

She said nothing, she greeted nobody, she talked to nobody.

_She was invisible._

When she got to class, early, as it was usual for her now, she felt a strange feeling. _Something is going to happen, today…_

She was still wondering about the weird sensation she had, when her teacher, Terada-sensei entered the class. 

'_Ohayo gozaimas' _he said smiling lightly when his class answered him like the obedient students they were. 

All but one, the Kinomoto girl. 

Since all the ones she loved were gone, family and friends, she had changed. 

Snapping out of his revery he said put his bag on the table and said to his expectant class.

'_Please sit down every body_'. After a short pause he smiled and looked at his class, specially at the quiet and withdrawn girl Sakura had become thinking about what he had been told by the principal.

"'_Today, we are going to have a new student."_

His smile grew wider when he noticed the anticipation of the students, the barely concealed jokes and laughter that came before the arrival of any new student. 

_Please welcome…"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Full moon, Midnight sky**_

Life was so different back then…

Well, they were only kids but, despite they were young and innocent, life was full of passion. Their reasons to keep on fighting and living might not have been the best, but, even though, their lives were 'magical', 'alive'.

_Why did everything __have__ to be so hard? _

_Why was life so grey, so dark, so empty__…_

Four years had passed since he left and she still couldn't really bring herself to forget; for the rest of her 'friends', she was dead, they left her when she most needed them so they couldn't have really been 'real' friends.

'They left her when she changed and became what she was'

'The Full Moon' was the title of her favorite story, her Japanese teacher wouldn't definitely like her version of the legend, but anyway, who cares? Furthermore, who was he to criticize her? He was just another jerk, another nobody. In fact, for the last couple of years, nobody was anybody or anything to her.

Since her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto, a respectable archeologist died along with her brother, Touya Kinomoto in the car crash accident from which she had been the only survivor, she had no more reasons to live. The people from the orphanage couldn't cope with her as she stubbornly refused to talk to them so they just stopped worrying, after a while they just stopped caring aloguether…

Most of her friends, Rika, Chicharu, Takashi, etc. had just left because of their families; She guessed she didn't really care, after all they were just good friends, what really hurt was when her best friend and newly found cousin, the kind and gorgeous Tomoyo, daughter of the owner of the greatest toy maker company, Sonomi Daidouji.

Even though Sonomi really loved Sakura, almost as much as her own daughter, they had to leave to leave to Europe because of a new business base there and could not delay their plans.

The little humanity and warmth she might have had, just vanished once she was alone, once more left by all the ones she loved.

'_And her eyes grew wide and white while she went into the already familiar trance, under the magical spell of the impenetrable, unreadable, unique 'Full Moon', for the almighty huntress Diana, the virgin goddess __Arthemis__ was heartless, once again…'_

It was true, she had changed, changed for good, but, _who didn't,_ and, why did they care?

It was none of their business and she didn't really want to be seen, she was a shadow, a shadow in the night and so she would be for eternity… sighting sadly, she kept thinking again.. _Just like her,_ the impassible goddess, twin sister of the sun that like her, just like her, had once loved to see their loved one go away until they faded in the darkness… _the darkness that was her… _

A frightening long owl was heard in the forest, covered by the darkness of the night.

She just smiled and began walking towards the source of the sound. She, Sakura Kinomoto was no longer scared. She had changed and she was glad, now she was one of _them_.

It is true, ' _She__ was a werewolf '_


End file.
